Amas Veritas
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Venus sabia melhor do que ninguém que o amor deveria ser algo a se temer. Feliz aniversário, Minako.


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **N/A: Agradecimentos a Despiration, Joe Hisaishi compositor da OST de The Legend que me ajudaram conseguir terminar de escrever isso aqui e Alice Hoffman autora de Practical Magic cujo livro e filme foram minha maior inspiração pra essa fic.**

 **Feliz aniversário, Minako.**

* * *

" _O amor faz reféns. Ele entra em você. Devora tudo que é seu e lhe deixa chorando na escuridão."_

 _\- Neil Gaiman_

Helena, não, Venus, ela se corrigiu mentalmente enquanto esticava os braços sobre o gramado onde estava deitada, sentindo as lâminas macias acariciar sua pele. Macias demais, ela sabia, grama falsa que crescia em terra falsa, ela ergueu os olhos ao céu, a única coisa real ali era o firmamento, o brilho chocante das estrelas, o planeta azul rodopiando, belo e proibido. Sentiu uma mãozinha entrelaçar os dedinhos aos seus e sorriu, Serenity.

O fogo crepitava em altas fogueiras erguidas nos jardins do Silver Castle, o barulho se misturava a cacofonia das conversas na corte, dos cânticos das sacerdotisas, dos risos de suas irmãs. A atmosfera fabricada produzia um ar morno e gentil que beijava seu rosto docemente e assopravas os fios dourados de franja loura como se fosse uma carícia deliberada. A festa anunciava o inicio do verão, também falso, era verdade, mas ela não se importava, a natureza sobrenatural do ambiente controlado por magia da Lua não fazia seus sentimentos pelo lugar menos reais. E ela amava seu novo lar, ela amava a Lua.

E, principalmente, ela amava Serenity.

Ela nunca achou que iria mar alguém tanto assim.

Ela nunca mais queria amar outro alguém tanto assim.

Por isso, quando sua princesinha, motivo pelo qual ela vivia dia após dia, por quem ela havia abandonado seu nome, seu lar e tudo que ela era antes de pôr os olhos na menininha de cabelos prateados pela primeira vez, lhe apetou a mão cativa, pedindo atenção, ela a encarou com um sorriso e foi recebida com um maior ainda, olhos claros cheios de adoração. Serenity a amava também, mas Serenity amava todo mundo.

Venus voltou seu olhar às estrelas, ao seu antigo lar que girava a alguns anos de luz dali, seu brilho dourado perfeitamente visível quando não haviam sido fabricadas nuvens e a via lacta se estendia brilhante como se a Deusa tivesse deixado cair sua caixa de joias prateadas num manto de veludo negro. Ela pensou em sua vida naquele lugar, ela se lembrou de celebrar um amor que não se parecia em nada com o qual ela agora sentia por Serenity, um amor que não era puro como o coração de sua protegida, um amor que fazia os olhos de sua mãe se tornarem fundos e loucos, que manchavam seu belo rosto de lágrimas amargas.

Um cometa atravessou os céus, Venus virou o corpo em direção à princesa deitada a seu lado, quase a abraçando. Serenity tinha uma expressão um tanto boba, com suas bochechinhas rosadas e lábios de botão, os cachinhos emoldurando seu rosto de boneca. A barriguinha estava inchada por todas as guloseimas consumidas no festival e embora soubesse que a mesma fosse negar até a morte, visivelmente cansada depois de um dia inteiro de festa. Serenity ainda era somente uma criança, afinal. Venus se perguntava se restava muito de criança nela mesma após seu despertar como Sailor Senshi, mas não era do feitio dela chorar por coisas perdidas, nunca havia gostado muito de ser criança mesmo, não via muito atrativo quando na maior parte do tempo passava cuidando das pessoas que deveriam ser responsáveis por ela. Apanhou uma das mechas prateadas da pequena a sua frente e levou aos lábios numa promessa muda, Serenity seria a única criatura no mundo que ela realmente amaria. Como Campeã do Amor ela não podia abrir mão deste, nem queria, por isso estava o dando de bom grado todo ele para quem achava que mais merecia.

Na manhã seguinte, tomou as providências necessárias para manter sua promessa. Levantou-se cedo apesar de ter ido dormir tão tarde, vestiu seu peignoir rendado e se esgueirou pelos corredores para fora do castelo. Quando pisou descalça na grama ainda úmida pelo orvalho da manhã, tremeu-se toda, se arrependendo de ter se esquecido de suas botas e não ter vestido algo mais quente. Não conseguia entender como a Rainha escolhia a atmosfera da Terra para replicar, ou como aquelas pessoas sobreviviam a temperaturas tão frias pela manhã e nem queria pensar em como deviam ser as coisas em Mercúrio. Se sentia falta de alguma coisa em Magellan era do tempo sempre quente e aconchegante. Caminhou até os jardins, em busca dos ingredientes que necessitava, os conhecia bem, pois não havia nenhum venusiano que não soubesse o mais simples dos feitiços de amor e ela mais do que qualquer um conhecia uma porção destes pelo tempo que passara com sua prima Esmalia, famosa por suas poções potentíssimas de amor.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, abriu as portas de vidro da estufa que sabia conter todos os ingredientes escolhidos, tirou o pequeno punhal que trazia uma sacola de veludo e inspirou o perfume doce das flores se concentrando para começar a recitar as palavras mágicas de seu encantamento enquanto colhia o que precisava.

\- Quem eu amo tem longos cabelos prateados como luar – disse ela colhendo as flores da macieira, embora suas palavras não fossem nada complicado, ela podia sentir cada sílaba em sua língua natal se revestindo de poder – o coração puro como as águas do rio da lua, – declarou beijando as pétalas pequeninas do gerânio – os olhos claros e sinceros – e inalou o perfume doce do jasmim – quando diz meu nome faz com que eu me sinta cheia de propósito – juntou a rosa vermelha a seu pequeno buquê se lembrando da voz doce de Serenity chamando por seu nome – quando me toca, é como se energia pura pudesse ser absorvida para minha pele – disse quebrando um raminho de alecrim e imaginando o toque da princesinha em seu rosto – quem eu amo tem as virtudes de um monarca – ela teve dúvida quanto as vagens de baunilha, ainda não estavam maduras, mas acabou as colhendo mesmo assim. Tentou lembrar-se do que mais colocar no feitiço, feitiços de amor são vagos por regra, mas ela queria colocar algo que fizesse com que Eros não errasse de mira – e por fim, meu amor ama também o Planeta Azul – satisfeita consigo mesma, já que Serenity era a única pessoa que conhecia a se importar realmente com o bárbaro planeta Terra, Venus colheu os ramos mais bonitos de verbena.

Ela cortou uma mexa do próprio cabelo e amarrou o buquê com ela.

\- Sabe que não existe ninguém assim de verdade, não é?

\- Mars! – exclamou alarmada cm a presença da Senshi de Marte, mas logo se recompôs, subitamente notando que ao contrário de Mars apropriadamente vestida em suas roupas de corte enquanto ela ainda estava em sua camisola, cuja barra estava cheia de lama, assim como seus pés descalços – o que está fazendo aqui?

\- Buscando ervas para as oferendas matutinas, é claro.

\- _É claro_ – zombou Venus, a verdade era que não suportava a Senshi de Marte, nunca havia conhecido ninguém mais esnobe em todos seus onze anos de vida.

\- Volte para seus feitiçozinhos de amor, _Líder_ – e jogando o cabelo para trás, passou por Venus indo em direção ao que precisava.

\- Sujeitinha de nariz em pé – resmungou Venus entre os dentes, apertando tanto os dedos em seu buquê que os nós deles ficaram brancos – fingindo que ainda pode ser uma sacerdotisa enquanto todas nós nos esforçamos para ser boas Senshi! E como diabos ela consegue entender venusiano?

Ela só parou de andar batendo os pés no chão com raiva e fazendo muxoxos quando já estava no meio do labirinto no centro do jardim. É claro que sabia que não existia ninguém como no feitiço que estava lançando, era esse o objetivo, não é? Fazer com que ela se apaixonasse por alguém tão impossível e tão absolutamente parecido com Serenity que não restasse ao seu coração outra alternativa senão amar somente sua princesinha para sempre. Venus sabia os malefícios do amor como ninguém e ia fazer todo o possível para que seu coração fizesse a escolha certa.

Ela se concentrou em seu poder e o ramo de flores foi envolvido por um brilho dourado que ela sabia lhe pertencer. Não demorou para que o brilho aumentasse e expandisse a ponto que ela não pudesse ver mais nada. Venus ergueu as mãos, com os olhos fechados em vã tentativa de se proteger da luz, e deixou o ramalhete cair no poço que havia no centro do labirinto. Abrindo os olhos, ela se apressou em se curvar pela mureta de pedras pálidas do poço, vendo as águas engolirem a forma reluzente de seu feitiço que afundou e afundou até que ela não mais o podia ver nem mesmo apertando os olhos. E Venus desejou do fundo se sua alma que aquelas flores afundassem para sempre assim como qualquer chance de que seu coração a traísse. Quando achou seu caminho para fora do labirintou, a ex-princesa sorria com o sentimento de realização estufando seu peito.

Estava protegida, não seria como sua mãe.

Ela passou os dias seguintes sorrindo mais do que de costume e com um ar satisfeito que sabia que irritava Mars mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, não passou por sua cabecinha loira em nenhum momento que as flores que cresciam no Silver Millenium eram falsas.

oOo

Embora festas fossem frequentes no Silver Millennium, com as políticas necessárias para proteção da princesa e do Cristal de Prata, eram raras as ocasiões que essas festas contavam com a presença de alienígenas, então, o anúncio da Rainha de que adivinhos da galáxia de Theonoe atenderiam cortezões na noite da festa causou furor entre as damas da corte, principalmente as Senshi.

\- Você não está animada, V-chan? – perguntou Serenity enquanto Venus terminava de arrumar os cabelos louros no penteado tradicional da nobreza lunar – para descobrir quem você vai se casar?

Venus riu e foi acompanhada das outras que também estavam no boudoir da princesa, ajudando-a a se vestir como mandavam as regras da corte.

\- Meu amor, sabe que eu nunca vou me casar – respondeu docemente, apanhando o delicado queixo da princesa e levantando seu rosto para que encarasse os olhos sonhadores, não muito diferente de como um amante faria. Mas o momento durou pouco e ela recuou, voltando seus olhos ao espelho, a princesa chegaria as suas quinze primaveras no dia seguinte e já impossível ocultar seu desabrochar. O rosto perdia o formato arredondado da infância e, embora nunca viesse a ser alta como a Rainha, havia crescido bastante desde o dia em que a conhecera, a cintura havia afinado e já havia sinal de que os vestidos novos teriam de ser alargados no busto. Venus também havia mudado, mas seu desabrochar havia sido completo. Quando chegou a corte era uma criança bonita, mas ainda sim uma criança, quando se olhava no espelho agora não via mais o ar de inocência ou de meninice que carregara outrora. Aos quinze anos de vida já era a perfeita imagem da Deusa do Amor e da Beleza, não tinha como ninguém duvidar, já tinha também completo controle de seus poderes e os usava como bem entendia.

\- É, ela e Mars vão viver em pecado para sempre – brincou Jupiter caindo na gargalhada.

Mars virou a cara fingindo ultraje, a tímida Mercury tapou o rosto corada, mas parecia estar rindo também e Serenity olhada de uma para outra não entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

\- Ju! Não diga essas coisas! – repreendeu Venus, mas o ar de riso em sua voz denunciava suas reais intenções. – Não sabe que Mars não gosta de ter nossa intimidade exposta – e piscou pra sua amante que moveu os lábios num xingamento mudo, Venus revidou lhe soprando um beijo.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado naqueles anos, mas nenhuma delas tento quanto seu relacionamento e sentimentos pela princesa de Marte. Em meio a sessões duras de treinamento, ambas acabaram por ficar cada vez mais próximas, formando uma íntima amizade. Tão íntima que, foi impossível para Venus não acabar seduzindo a Senshi do fogo e a levar para cama, algo que ela fazia com frequência com quem lhe agradasse o suficiente. Sua opinião sobre o amor continuava a mesma: seu coração seria de posse única e somente de Serenity e se não fosse por pedidos expressos da Rainha já teria levado a princesinha para conhecer o seu boudoir também, mas nada disso a impedia de se divertir com outros amantes. Sem sentimentos complicados envolvidos, é claro. Não que deixasse de se importar com Mars, mas a sua companheira sabia melhor do que ninguém que amor era uma coisa impossível naquela vida e que o dever sempre viria primeiro.

Mais tarde, quando desceram para as comemorações, Serenity conseguiu a arrastar para a mesa de um adivinho.

"Lady Octavia me disse que a fama dessa adivinha se espalha por galáxias, meninas!" disse esbaforida após se enfiar entre Mars e Venus completamente alheia ao fato de que suas guardiãs estavam prestes a se beijar. Ignorou categoricamente as reclamações de Mars e agarrando a mão de Venus as levou até onde estava a tal adivinha infalível.

A sessão foi inteiramente ridícula e uma parte dela sentia que Serenity, portadora de magia tão grande, deveria ver com clareza que o que a mulher – que pela deusa tinha uma falsa pedra ametista colada na testa! – era uma charlatã das piores, mas, por outro lado, saber que sua princesinha conservava tal inocência aquecia seu coração. Logo as responsabilidades iriam roubar aquilo dela e bem, uma predição de amor não poderia machucar ninguém, não é mesmo?

Oh, ela mais do que qualquer um sabia que sim, podia sim, mas ignorou o pensamento e passou a pensar em como poderia escapar dali e terminar o que havia começado com Mars. Já estava formulando seu terceiro plano que envolvia um numero de dança e três maçãs do amor quando a Serenity anunciou que sua sessão havia acabado que era a vez de Venus.

\- Mas princesa, eu já disse que não vou me casar!

\- Não seja chata, V-chan, sente aí e ouça do que Madame Radiata tem a dizer! – e forçou a guardiã na cadeira onde antes estava sentada.

Venus mandou um pedido mudo de ajuda a Mars que somente apertou os lábios em uma tentativa muito ruim de esconder o riso, ao que parecia, estava se vingando da peça pregada pela manhã. Traidora.

\- Me diga seu nome, querida?

\- Venus – respondeu mordendo a língua para não perguntar se ela como adivinha infalível, conhecida por inúmeras galáxias não deveria saber algo tão básico como o nome da líder das Senshi da Lua.

\- Seu nome de verdade, querida, inteiro, por favor.

Venus revirou os olhos, Mars apanhou algo pra beber buscando desesperadamente não rir, a loira desejou que ela engasgasse.

\- Helena Aphrodite Mania Ludus Diotima Agape Eros Pragma Phila Storge Magellan.

Mars quase cospiu sua bebida, agora rindo livremente.

\- Respira!

\- Cale a boca, eu sei que você tem o dobro de sobrenomes Flamma Bellona Oya Huitzilopochtli Ifri Agrona Andarta Nemain Catubodua Gaulish Pakhet Menrva Shala PhobosDeimos.

\- Como você sabe meu nome inteiro?!

\- Você é minha Senshi e eu sei tudo sobre você, _tudo_ – terminou lhe lançando um olhar de cima a baixo completamente pornográfico que fez Mars engasgar e Venus se sentir imensamente satisfeita e vingada.

\- Silêncio – pediu a adivinha.

Irritada por ser ordenada por uma criatura tão inferior, Venus se virou para a mulher não escondendo sua irritação, mas ela somente colocou as mãos sobre a mesa com as palmas para cima em pedido mudo para que a loira colocasse as suas sobre as da velha bruxa. Mas, quando ela o vez, a mulher não ficou imóvel como havia acontecido com Serenity momentos atrás. A bruxa agarrou as mãos de Venus com força, as puxando de forma tão violenta que a Senshi sentiu seu corpo se curvar em direção à mesa e seu rosto quase se chocou com a ridícula bola de cristal que havia ali.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo?! – exigiu saber, mas a mulher não parecia escutar, seu corpo tremia por inteiro e os cabelos, num feio abóbora desbotado, balançavam como se ela tivesse perto de um ciclone, emborra não houvesse vento algum no local.

\- Venus! – gritaram Serenity e Mars em coro.

\- Me ajudem! Não consigo me soltar!

\- Seu amor é trágico como o de sua mãe e de todas de seu sangue...

\- Solte-a! – exigia Mars tentando fazer com que o aperto fatal da mulher soltasse Venus enquanto Serenity, em pânico, tentava ajudar.

\- Vocês já se encontraram em muitas vidas e em muitas mais se encontrarão, mas sempre terminará em sangue e mágoa...

\- Hey, você não pode dizer essas coisas horríveis pra a V-chan! – protestou Serenity, seus olhos já naturalmente grandes arregalados em terror.

\- Tem cabelos prateados como o brilho da lâmina de um soldado e olhos da cor da tempestade...

\- Me deixe ir, sua louca!

\- Seu amor jurou fidelidade a um planeta que não é o seu e será seu inimigo de batalha...

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou uma esbaforida Jupiter adentrando a tenda.

\- Dá pra ouvir os gritos lá de fora – completou Mercury vindo atrás dela.

\- Ju! Mercury! A adivinha ficou louca, nos ajude a soltar a V-chan – explicou Serenity, ainda tentando soltar sua guardiã.

Com o trabalho em equipe, muitos puxões de gritaria – que acabou por abafar as previsões da mulher para alívio de Venus que não estava gostando nada daquilo – elas conseguiram separar a Líder da feiticeira.

As cinco cambalearam para fora da barraca e em poucos minutos a adrenalina passava e numa troca de olhares, caíram na gargalhada.

\- Mas o que diabos foi aquilo?

Ninguém respondeu a pergunta de Jupiter imediatamente, Mercury apertava no abdômen uma pontada causada pelo riso e Venus, após estudar brevemente Serenity lançou um olhar para Mars que retribuiu erguendo uma de suas perfeitas sobrancelhas negras. Apesar de saber o quão ridícula era a situação, não conseguia ignorar o fato de que seu riso era mais de nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa.

Parecendo perceber seu desconforto, sua amante resolveu impedir a chegada do silêncio que se aproximava.

\- Acho que essa foi a situação mais ridícula que já me fez passar, Serenity.

\- Hey! – ela protestou, ainda em meio a risos, se inclinando em direção a Mars, agarrando as vestes para apoio, o que a morena não pareceu gostar muito.

\- Oh, eu não sei – disse Jupiter – aquela vez com os patos foi bem ridícula também.

Uma nova crise de riso explodiu entre as meninas e Serenity escondeu o rosto no ombro de sua guardiã.

\- Não me lembre daquilo!

\- Mas vocês ainda não explicaram o que de fato aconteceu dessa vez – pediu Mercury que olhava em volta constrangida, visivelmente preocupada com olhar alheiro sobre a cena que faziam.

\- Serenity forçou Venus a ter a sorte lida por aquela charlatã – explicou Mars com um tom entediado, mas com os olhos brilhando em divertimento – a mulher enlouqueceu, acho que exagerou nos efeitos especiais.

\- Mas o que ela disse afinal?

\- Ah o de sempre, que a Venus iria encontrar um estranho alto, moreno e misterioso.

\- Não, o moreno ela disse pra mim Mars – corrigiu Serenity finalmente se soltando da morena – ela disse que a V-chan encontraria um amante de cabelos prateados.

\- Acho que essa adivinha estava olhando para o passado em vez do futuro, então. Aquele embaixador de Jupiter não tinha cabelos prateados? – perguntou Jupiter se referindo à última conquista estrangeira de Venus.

\- Assim como aquela duquesa de Netuno – riu-se Mercury.

Sorrindo largamente, Venus apanhou uma das mexas de cabelo de Serenity e levou aos lábios, fazendo a princesinha a olhar com deslumbramento.

\- O que eu posso dizer, meninas? Aparentemente eu tenho um tipo!

Elas riram outra vez.

\- Sabemos bem como é seu tipo, Venus: qualquer um.

\- Ohhh não fique chateada, Mars – ela acariciou o rosto da morena que retribuiu o gesto com um tapinha – você é meu tipo também.

Mars revirou os olhos, mas não pode esconder o sorriso, enquanto caminhavam de volta ao castelo, Serenity tagarelando o caminho inteiro.

Naquela noite, Venus não conseguia dormir, ela se levantou da cama e usou a passagem secreta que dava pra o quarto de Serenity. A princesinha dormia placidamente em seu leito cor de luar.

" _Tem cabelos longos e prateados como o brilho da lâmina se um soldado e olhos da cor da tempestade..."_

Ela se arrepiou ao lembrar-se das palavras da advinha e subiu em cima da cama enorme, se enfiando em baixo das cobertas pesadas.

\- Hã? – fez uma grogue Serenity.

\- Sou eu, Princesa.

\- V-chan?

\- Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui?

Abrindo os olhos com dificuldade, Serenity se virou para sua guardiã a abraçando e fazendo seu ombro de travesseiro.

\- Hmmm V-chan, desculpe por mais cedo.

\- Você já cansou de se desculpar Serenity e eu já disse: a culpa não é sua.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- Shhhh, só diga que é tudo bem que eu fique aqui e está tudo certo entre nós duas.

\- Claro que você pode ficar!

\- Obrigada – mas ela sabia que teria que sair antes do horário em que as outras viessem vestir Serenity pela manhã.

Serenity voltou a cair no sono com a boca meio aberta, mas Venus a achou adorável, seus cílios prateados eram tantos que faziam sombra em suas maçãs do rosto mesmo com a luz precária que vinha das lamparinas que fazia os cabelos da princesa reluzirem fracamente como se feitos de vagalumes.

" _Quem eu amo tem longos cabelos prateados como luar, o coração puro como as águas do rio da lua, os olhos claros e sinceros."_

Venus suspirou e abraçou Serenity com cuidado para não acordá-la. Não importa o que aquela mulher havia dito, seu feitiço e seu amor eram mais forte que as palavras de uma charlatã, seu coração estava seguro com sua princesa e sempre estaria.

oOo

Os meses passaram e as palavras da adivinha deixaram os pensamentos de Venus que passou a se ocupar com outras coisas e, foi logo depois de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos que a Rainha lhe mandou de volta a ao seu planeta natal representando a Lua nas negociações da entrada da Terra para a Aliança de Prata.

Mesmo sabendo que não iria a Magellan e sim a Venera, um dos castelos de verão que sua família possuía no continente de Ishtar Terra. A verdade é que Venus não queria ir, embora sentisse falta da beleza e do clima de seu planeta, das suas tias, de seu irmão e até mesmo de sua mãe, a notícia de que lhe seria dada a oportunidade de voltar a lugar em que nascera não lhe excitava, mas sim causava apreensão. Tinha a insistente sensação de que algo importante iria acontecer lá, algo que mudaria sua vida e essa sensação incomoda só aumentava com o cansaço causado pelas noites mal dormidas que estivera tendo ultimamente. Mercury – sua atual amante, Mars havia se cansado da sua cama alguns meses atrás, mas Venus não se preocupava, as duas sempre seriam amigas íntimas e quando sua amante é feita de fogo, a paixão nunca realmente se apaga – disse que ela tinha sonhos agitados e dizia coisas desconexas, mas toda vez que Venus acordava, sinceramente não conseguia se lembrar do que seu sonho se tratava e nem conseguia voltar a pegar no sono.

Embora ela tivesse indo para o Planeta Vênus apenas como uma representante de relações exteriores como os outros que atenderiam a conferência, Venus, conhecendo seus familiares, esperava festas e honras dignas de seu berço, sua surpresa foi dupla quando ao chegar à estação de pouso não ter encontrado uma comitiva a esperando, somente seu irmão mais novo.

\- Pothos! – e se jogou nos braços do jovem cavaleiro que a abraçou forte – Que saudades!

\- Saudades! Ha! Se as tivesse mesmo teria me mandando mais cartas, irmãzinha – mas embora eu ar fosse de falso descontentamento, seus olhos eram afáveis, como sempre.

\- Não ouse me acusar de nada quando o _Sir_ tinha me feito um juramento sob sua honra de cavalheiro que não ficaria maior que eu e olha só seu tamanho agora! – ele riu, finalmente a colocando no chão. Venus tirou aqueles segundos para estudar o rosto do irmão. Ele era três anos mais velho que ela, para desespero da rainha que havia demorado para conceber uma filha, como era o esperado. Para piorar a situação, Pothos havia nascido um menino pálido e franzino, um choque comparado com o rapaz alto, de porte atlético que se apresentava agora. Seus cabelos dourados, num tom mais queimado que o de Venus, não lhe caiam mais displicentemente sobre os olhos, as madeixas haviam sido cortadas rentes à cabeça à moda de Júpiter onde ele havia vivido nos últimos anos durante sua formação de cavalheiro. No maxilar quadrado uma boca sensual, exatamente como a de Venus, sorria e os olhos no mesmo tom de dourado que seus cabelos escanceavam a irmã, assim como ela, procurando em meio as diferenças, a menina com quem passara a infância.

Venus ficou na ponta dos pés para olhar por cima do ombro do irmão.

\- E quem é aquele alí? – perguntou com um sorriso de malícia felina.

Um rapaz estava parado observando o encontro. Ele usava um uniforme idêntico ao de Pothos, Venus presumiu que estivessem juntos. Seus cabelos pálidos estavam jogados para trás e ele fez uma reverência profunda ao notar a atenção dela sobre si.

\- Sou Adonis, Alteza. Escudeiro de Sir Pothos.

\- Ohh nada de alteza, não sou mais uma princesa.

Pothos estalou a língua.

\- Aqui a senhora, é sim.

\- Pothos...

\- O que? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha dourada. – Você achou que seria diferente?

Ela riu.

\- Na verdade estava esperando mamãe e as tias aparecerem aqui em peso com uma caravana.

Pothos sorriu, mas seu sorriso parecia apagado.

\- Não foi possível, mas daremos uma festa em sua hora, é claro.

\- Urgh e eu que estava pensando que ia escapar – replicou brincalhona, mas só numa troca de olhares com o irmão sabia em que estado sua mãe deveria estar – e você Adonis, sofreu muito com o insuportável do meu irmão na exótica Jupiter?

O menino corou ao notar-se sob o olhar da jovem deusa.

\- Nenhum pouco, Alteza. É uma honra servir a Sir Pothos.

Ela deu uma boa olhada no rapaz, não tinha o mesmo porte de seu irmão, longe disso, sua complexão era suave e até um pouco feminina, ele parecia um daqueles anjinhos nas gravuras dos livros não fosse pelas madeixas cor de zinco. Venus mordeu o lábio inferior, deliciada com a visão, o menino corou mais fortemente.

\- Sério, Pothos – disse ela dando os braços com o irmão enquanto começavam a caminhar – onde você achou essa gracinha?

\- Helena, não acho que já me acostumei o bastante com a sua presença para te ver atacando meus amigos – ele a apertou firmemente em seu abraço e meio que a arrastou e direção do castelo fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação exasperada e, ao mesmo tempo, divertida.

\- Não seja cruel Pothos querido, eu nunca tenho a chance de conhecer gente nova, tenho que aproveitar as que me aparecem!

\- Pois aproveite com outra pessoa.

\- Por quê? Ele já é seu? – ela se virou para Adonis como se lhe tivesse contando um segredo. – Sempre foi uma criança egoísta esse daqui.

\- Não, não é – disse Pothos forçando a irmã a voltar a olhar para frente – mas convivo com ele e a última coisa que eu preciso é que meu escudeiro seja um dos seus divertimentos, Helena.

\- Egoísta até o fim! – reclamou com um suspiro teatral deixando-se cair para o lado do irmão.

oOo

Venus beijou com força o rapaz a sua frente. Ele gemeu baixinho, mas não a recusou ou reclamou da agressividade em seu toque, ela havia começado a desfazer as amarras que prendiam as laterais da armadura dele quando alguém bateu na porta, o menino levou um susto tão grande que pulou para longe de Venus derrubando um castiçal, ele soltou uma exclamação de horror quando as chamas começaram a subir pelo cortinado da cama, mas Venus rapidamente se livrou delas com um gesto da mão e a brisa causada pelo feitiço balançou o tecido translúcido, intocado, como se nunca houvesse tido tocado pelo fogo.

\- Alteza, a Rainha a espera no salão do trono para sua recepção de boas vindas.

\- C-como você fez isso? – perguntou Adonis, seus olhos claros ainda arregalados olhando para o local que deveria estar em chamas.

\- Alteza? – ouviu-se a voz desconfiada da criada do lado de fora.

\- Shhh – fez Venus sorridente e para o rapaz, o calando com um beijo rápido e agilmente o empurrando para cama onde teria apoio para suas pernas trêmulas – você não tem magia, meu bem? Não acredito que esta vez tenha sido sua primeira vez com uma feiticeira – disse a ele aos sussurros e completou para que fosse ouvida do lado de fora – já estou indo!

Embora seus planos para a natureza das atividades que poria em prática com o jovem escudeiro envolvessem muito menos roupas do que acabara sendo, a deusa não poderia dizer que não se divertiu em ver todos aqueles tons de vermelho surgirem em seu belo rosto de querubim o forçando a ajudar a encontrar no armário um vestido apropriado que ainda coubesse. E foi com tristeza que se despediu dele e saiu em direção do encontro pelo qual estava ansiosa e temerosa desde que Serenity havia lhe avisado que seria mandada a seu antigo lar.

Sua mãe, Rainha Mania de Vênus estava sentada em seu trono dourado, envolta em suas vestes de rico bordado e pouco tecido, os cachos num dourado queimado, do mesmo tom que Pothos se empilhavam em sua cabeça assim como diversos ornamentos e a coroa que, embora fosse de padrão delicadamente intrincado, sempre pareceu a Venus algo pesado, antigo de importância tanta que esmagava quem a usasse. Os anos haviam sido generosos com sua mãe, como era com todos os venusianos em geral, ainda mais os de linha real e dotados de magia, mas, ainda assim, a Senshi reparou que não havia rugas de riso no rosto de sua mãe, mas finas linhas embaixo dos olhos, grandes, ainda mais escuros pelo carvão que coloria duas pálpebras. Os olhos de sua mãe sempre lhe lembraram de poços de fundo distante, sempre marcados pelas lágrimas sem fim dos amores do passado, todos eles loucos, nenhum deles com final feliz. Venus sorriu ao vê-la e fez respeitosamente a reverência, a Rainha lhe sorriu, o gesto estranho a seu rosto como se fosse algo com o qual ela não estava acostumada a fazer. De cada lado Rainha, estavam, de pé, suas irmãs mais novas, Princesa Agape e Princesa Pragma, o sorriso de Venus se alargou ao vê-las, quantas saudades sentira! Tia Agape a cada dia parecia mais jovem, seu vestido era idêntico ao da irmã e, ainda assim, enquanto o modo rígido, de coques apertados e traços austeros de Pragma lhe dava o ar de uma velha bibliotecária – o que não estava longe da verdade, Venus podia se lembrar bem de horas infindáveis de tutela com a tia – o tecido parecia cair mais leve sobre as curvas generosas de Agape, com seu rosto redondo, sorriso fácil e cabelos que sempre estavam mais ou menos desgrenhados.

Após formalidades feitas, Venus correu escadaria cima para o abraço de sua mãe como fazia quando criança e as quatro passaram a fazer a contabilidade se mudanças e matar as saudades sendo interrompidas somente quando a Rainha foi lembrada que por trás das postas fechadas todos esperavam o início da festa de boas vindas para a Princesa Senshi.

E, embora a festa tenha sido longa e ela tenha se divertido como não fazia há anos, Venus dispensou Adonis, assim como também não levou para seu quarto nenhum dos interessados em lhe servir como amante naquela noite. Sem conseguir dormir e sentindo calafrios que não tinha nada a ver com o clima sempre morno de Vênus, a loira passou boa parte da noite em sua sacada observando o vento criar padrões na areia, mover dunas de amarelo brilhante, uma vez que ainda seria dia em Vênus por muitas semanas lunares. A luz laranja sem uma fonte nítida, difusa pelas pesadas nuvens que sempre cobriam os céus de Vênus refletindo nas grandiosas esculturas brancas, as formas ondulantes de um metal que não existia em nenhum outro lugar do sistema solar formando os padrões que quando menina que sabia de cor e só agora notava que havia esquecido, pois não se lembrava de que, de alguma forma, eles formavam as linhas do rosto de uma mulher que ela sentia que conhecia, mas não saberia nomear.

oOo

Conforme o tempo passava o mau presságio que sentira ao ouvir de Rainha Serenity que teria que voltar para casa somente se tornava mais presente para Venus que até mesmo pôde sentir a energia criar estática que arrepiou todos os pelinhos de seu corpo simplesmente ao atravessar a atmosfera de seu planeta natal. Ela conhecia bem aquela sensação e tentou ignorar o pânico crescente com sorrisos faiscantes e seus bons modos de cortesia venusiana, mas não estava convencendo muito bem a todos. Pothos lhe perguntou umas cinco vezes se ela estava se sentindo bem antes de deixar o castelo para voltar a Júpiter onde ainda morava, vira de relance tia Pragma salpicar lavanda em seu chá e sentiu o gosto amargo de alecrim em seu mingau de desjejum, tia Agape fez questão de passar em seu quarto e deixar uma fita azul e disse que deveria ser usada em vez da tradicional dourada nos cabelos durante a recepção, mas o horror realmente se apossou dela quando sua mãe lhe deu um abraço forte quando estavam no corredor antes da recepção e lhe olhou com aqueles olhos de poço sem fundo, sem luz, um olhar que queria dizer muitas coisas, coisas que Venus não queria ouvir. Neste momento, como o cheiro do destino a sufocava, impossível de ignorar, opressor como as nuvens laranja que cobriam os céus, que Venus soube que era impossível fugir do que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer.

E quando ela desceu as escadas para recepção, embora o barulho de conversas fosse alto e música tivesse tocando, ela podia somente ouvir as batidas urgentes de seu coração e, som do ar parecia não estar entrando em seus pulmões como deveria, ela tinha certeza que o compressor atmosférico do palácio havia parado de funcionar, que respirar se tornara impossível, mas de alguma forma ela havia sobrevivido quando Venus finalmente o viu.

Ele era impossivelmente alto, usava roupas claras que se fundiam com os cabelos cor de luar e contrastavam chocantemente com sua pele escura, beijada pelo sol e, embora estivessem em um ambiente absolutamente fechado e quente, Venus sentiu um arrepio lhe atravessar o corpo quando seu olhar buscou o dele como se guiado por misterioso magnetismo. A forma com a qual as pupilas dele se tornaram poços escuros no meio de suas íris prateadas lhe contou sem palavras que ele se sentia exatamente como ela.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que se sentiu despreparada e inadequada para seu trabalho como Líder das Senshi da Lua, pela Deusa, nem como dama da corte ela estava agindo corretamente durante o baile. Não conseguia se prender as conversas que a rodeava, quando, com muito esforço, conseguia pensar numa resposta para qualquer pergunta que lhe faziam, havia tanto tempo passado que a pessoa desistira há eras. E, quando, finalmente chegou o momento em que foram apresentados e o nome Lorde Kunzite ecoou por sua alma ela sentiu como se o vento já houvesse lhe sussurrado aquele nome várias e várias vezes, assim como ela sentia que já vira a pessoa a sua frente muitas e muitas vezes em sucessivas existências.

E quando dançaram, ela riu do modo como ele evitou tocar a pele desnuda de sua cintura apoiando a mão na lateral de seu tórax, o como assustado como ele a encarava que não combinava nenhum pouco com um homem de ar tão solene, estava acostumada com aquele olhar, mas o estado frágil em que se encontrava no momento o fato de que essa era a impressão que ela causava até mesmo _nele_ lhe causava certo divertimento.

\- É sua primeira vez em Vênus, meu senhor? – ela disse quando finalmente conseguiu forçar suas cordas vocais a trabalharem.

Ele pirragueou antes de responder e ela instintivamente se preparou para as sensações que ouvir a voz dele pela primeira vez lhe causaria, mas não tinha como antecipar ou se proteger dos arrepios que lhe percorreram pelo corpo quando o hálito quente a tocou na pele do pescoço e as vibrações graves a atingiram como as ondas que o vento criava no chão de areia do deserto.

\- Receio que sim, Alteza.

Então ele, de fato, sabia muito bem quem ela era, Venus se afastou minimamente, o suficiente apenas para encarar aquelas írises claras outra vez. As pupilas ainda estavam impossivelmente dilatadas dando a ele uma aparência inocente, estranha combinação de olhos infantis num rosto tão viril, ela se perguntava como ela devia parecer a aqueles olhos.

\- Se assim me chamar, serei obrigada a chama-lo de Majestade.

Ele meneou os olhos por breves instantes e mais breve ainda foi seu sorriso.

\- Por favor, senhora, não faça isso. Seria traição – disse ele, muito sério, Venus jamais conhecera alguém que lhe parecesse tanto com a definição de "cavalheiro" – mas como devo chamá-la, então?

Ela teve vontade de responder muitas coisas, responder que ele não precisava chamá-la, que a breve existência dele a atraia irresistivelmente e o universo era o único a quem culpar, que chamá-la do que quer que fosse seria um erro, que chamá-la deveria ser a última coisa que ele deveria fazer.

\- Venus – respondeu por fim.

\- Não Lady Helena, Lady Venus?

\- Só Venus – disse ela com uma voz fraca, incapaz de entender como o som de seus nomes sendo pronunciados por um completo estranho pudessem fazer efeitos tão diversos sobre si.

\- Só Venus – ele repetiu, aparentemente sem se importar com o fato de que sua conversa não fazia sentido ou com o fato que haviam parado de dançar apesar da música ainda estar tocando e os outros pares continuarem sua valsa.

Venus estudou o homem a sua frente, o modo como os fios prateados lhe caiam sob os olhos, o formato de sua boca um tanto cruel, a curva angular de seu maxilar, o nariz um tanto aquilino, o pulsar sutil da artéria em seu pescoço forte exposta pelo uniforme que tinha a parte superior não completamente fechada de forma quase displicente, as palavras da profecia interminada daquela advinha ecoando em sua cabeça que girava como um rodamoinho.

" _Seu amor é trágico como o de sua mãe e de todas de seu sangue..._

 _Vocês já se encontraram em muitas vidas e em muitas mais se encontrarão, mas sempre terminará em sangue e mágoa..._

 _Tem cabelos prateados como o brilho da lâmina se um soldado e olhos da cor da tempestade..._

 _Seu amor jurou fidelidade a um planeta que não é o seu e será seu inimigo de batalha..."_

\- Perdão, eu... – ela respirou fundo, foi um erro, o perfume almiscarado dele lhe penetrou os pulmões e ela se sentiu mais sufocada que antes – eu preciso...

A verdade é que ela precisava dele, precisava dele naquele instante e para sempre, mas preferia morrer a dizer aquelas palavras e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que era impossível mentir pra ele, era como se tivesse enfeitiçada e... Oh não, menina tola! Talvez estivesse mesmo!

Ela se afastou a passos largos e cambaleantes, Kunzite fez menção se segui-la, mas Venus ainda conseguiu fazer um gesto mudo para que ele não se movesse e ele obedeceu, por hora, Venus sabia que não demoraria muito tempo para que ele a encontrasse, Venus sabia que nunca mais conseguira se livrar da presença dele. A mão que ele havia segurado e o pequeno trecho de pele no qual ele havia esbarrado queimavam como se estivessem em chamas. Mas ela se afastou, chegando até mesmo a correr num certo ponto, tentando colocar o máximo de distância entre ela e ele enquanto seu corpo e, em partes, sua mente ainda estavam a obedecendo.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela, não com ela. Maldito planeta, maldito castelo, maldito sangue venusiano, maldita profecia e, principalmente, maldito Kunzite.

Ela não o amava, simplesmente não podia estar apaixonada por ele e tentou até racionalizar consigo mesma, como poderia amar um homem que havia acabado de conhecer? De quem não sabia nada além de que era um Rei-Oficial-Sei-Lá-O-Que daquele planeta bárbaro que a Lua – seu verdadeiro lar – protegia por ser tão atrasado e incapaz. Não diziam que as pessoas do Planeta Terra eram exóticas criaturas infantis, cheias de ciúmes dos outros planetas mais desenvolvidos e civilizados do Sistema Solar? Como podia ela estar ligado pelos cordões do destino a um homem daquele lugar horrível? Não, ela poria um fim a aquela loucura, delírio sem sentido naquele instante. Iria dizer a ele que não a olhasse daquela forma, ira pô-lo em seu devido lugar, afinal a diferença entre ambos era maior do que a do céu para a terra e aquele tipo de desejo absurdo era impossível de realizar.

Mas, quando ele finalmente surgiu ao final o corredor no qual ela se escondera, todas as saídas de fuga lhe pareceram portas trancadas e, embora os passos dele fossem deliberadamente lentos, ainda lhe pareciam rápidos demais para que ela sequer pensasse em fuga. Quando ele finalmente chegou perto, ela se inclinou em direção a ele, inspirando o ar almiscarado como se tivesse passado anos de sua via sem saber o que era respirar oxigênio. Quando ele secou as lágrimas que ela não sabia que caiam de seus olhos, somente serviu para que ela chorasse mais e ela se perguntou quanto tempo demoraria até que seus olhos ficassem completamente vazios como os poços sem fundo que eram os de sua mãe, que nunca lhe deu beijos antes de dormir, ocupada demais morrendo por amor. Quando a respiração dele tocou quente a curva de seu pescoço, Venus deixou suas trêmulas pálpebras caírem e a escuridão a engolir. Sem forças, ela se apoiou no peito amplo dele que murmurou alguma coisa, mas línguas lhe pareciam barulhos inteligíveis quando ele finalmente a tocou, sua pele impossivelmente quente na sua e quando seus lábios finalmente se encontraram, ela teve certeza que estava realmente tudo perdido e, ao fundo daquele poço, dos olhos de sua mãe, do meio do labirinto no jardim de flores falsas da Lua ela pertencia.

* * *

 **N/A: E esta é a primeira fic inteiramente SilMil que eu escrevo aeeeee. Apesar de eu ter usado os nomes usados em AOC não considero essa fic como parte daquela série, mas se vocês quiserem considerar, tanto faz, não é muito relevante.**

 **Mas gente! Não é que eu consegui escrever uma fic VK 100% Judite Free? Que milagre! Tá que o Kun-kun teve participação mínima, mas eu meio que usei isso aqui mais pra character study da Venus e das naturezas não tão formidáveis do amor romântico.**

 **Os nomes de Venus e Mars são nomes de deusas e deusas relacionadas ao amor e guerra.**

 **Amas Veritas é o nome de um feitiço de amor.**

 **Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

 **Beijos.**


End file.
